Samurai Jack: War of Ages
by Bothan426
Summary: It has been two months since Jack destroyed Aku and lost Ashi as well. All seems bleak until and unexpected event leaves Jack scarred physically and emotionally. Jack soon realizes that his destiny lies in the future and a new enemy to face. What will he find and who wants him dead? (Rated M for Violence, Alcohol, Language, and Sexual Scenes in later chapters) (Jack/Ashi), (OC/OC)


**This is a story about one of my favorite shows as a kid and even now with its recent conclusion, I feel it deserves continuation. Follow Samurai Jack as he returns to the future he left. Meeting old friends and making new ones, fighting a new and more powerful and dangerous enemy than Aku, and reuniting with his true love Ashi. Read all about it in the starting story of a multi part saga.**

 **Warning: This story is rated M for chapters of violence, language, alcohol, and sexual themes. There will be a lot of content and heavy referencing from multiple sources including: Wolfenstein, Alien, Lost Planet, Fallout, Star Wars, Dark Void, and Samurai Jack. These belong to their respectful owners, I just own the OC's. If I have done something wrong or something is amiss, then please let me know because I do not wish to steal from or disrespect anyone. Wish me luck on my first ever fanfiction and constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed.**

 **And now without further ado, I present to you ladies and gentlemen:**

 _ **Samurai Jack: War of Ages**_

 **Prologue:**

(Jacks POV)

Today seems rather calm and peaceful. The breeze is slightly blowing as I sit under the tree that I have been so fond of since returning to the past. Its shade providing respite from the overbearing sun and the ladybugs showing me comfort, even in the current season of fall it is still so beautiful, just like the true love that I had lost just two months prior.

They call me Jack, a Samurai by trade and a hero to many, even though sometimes I didn't feel like it. I sit here under this tree contemplating on my life after my adventure in the future, wondering as to whether or not it was all worth it in the end if I gained nothing from it

The demon known by my people as Aku originally sent me there before I could finish him the first time. For fifty years I traveled from place to place, unable to age and unaffected by time, trying to outsmart the ultimate evil and ultimately put an end to his wretched existence.

But what I had intended as a simple quest turned out to be a life changing experience. I met some interesting characters along the way and made friends that I would have never even imagined. I still remember the Scotsman's laugh and boastful attitude as we fought side by side together; forming a bond that even time could not break. I remember when he used his famous insults and mocking towards our enemies as we slashed and blasted our way out of many dangerous situations, willing to lay down our lives for one another. Even at the end he was there as him and his many daughters came charging across the sky to my aid during the final battle with Aku.

I remember Sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild the Third. Hehe a mouthful I know, I simply knew him as Rothchild. A member of a group of canine archaeologists who were trying to discover their origins and ancestors, who also aided me in the final battle along with his many grandchildren. And that was just to name a few.

But as grateful as I was for them, nothing and no one could compare to the one who I had only known for a short time, who would eventually become the love of my life.

Ashi…..

Just her name alone is enough to bring bitter and sorrowful tears to my eyes. Our beginning was not great when she was part of an all-female cult dedicated to killing me. Her and her six other sisters relentlessly pursued me in trying to accomplish their goal, in which I had no choice but to defend myself, yet even after killing her other sisters, much to my dismay and unwillingness to do so, we eventually began to develop a friendship that unexpectedly turned to love. I loved her despite being Aku's daughter because she was nothing like that monster. I loved her because she was the one who encouraged me to keep going when I was about to commit seppuku to end it all. She was the reason Aku was ultimately destroyed. But alas it was bittersweet, because after Aku was killed in the past, she couldn't exist and vanished into thin air on what was supposed to be our happiest day.

And now I'm alone. Even after two months back in my own time I feel nothing but emptiness. I realize that In the future I had true friends and allies, and that I may never get to see them again. But I also know that life works in strange ways, and little did I know that the river of fate was about to take me to a shore I never thought would have still existed.


End file.
